Las Crónicas de Remus Lupin: El Último Merodeador
by Victor Manuel
Summary: Narración de la vida de Remus Lupin. Su vida solo puede describirse con una palabra: soledad. Esta soledad solo se vio eclipsada durante unos pocos años pero... Lupin también sobrevivió a ellos... si... él es el último... el Último Merodeador.
1. Un aullido en la noche

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE REMUS LUPIN:**

**EL ÚLTIMO MERODEADOR**

Aviso del Webmaster: es una biografía de Remus Lupin escrita en verso y los capítulos no serán muy largos para no cansar al lector. Espero que les guste y por favor¡dejadme críticas!

"Ésta es la historia de uno de los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter que más ha sufrido a lo largo de la vida. Ha sobrevivido a una vida como hombre lobo, a misiones peligrosas, a aventuras interminables, ha vivido tiempos felices y tiempos tristes... su vida solo puede describirse con una palabra: "soledad". Esta soledad solo se vio eclipsada durante unos pocos años pero... Lupin también sobrevivió a ellos... si... él es el último.. el Último Merodeador."

**Capítulo 1: "Un aullido en la noche"**

Mi historia, como muchas otras, comienza  
con miedo, sufrimiento, dolor sin medida,  
y acaba en pérdida y tragedia…  
la recordaré hasta el final de mis días…  
los recuerdos me provocan noches en vela  
y no me dejan dormir las continuas pesadillas…

Todo empezó un fatídico día…  
¡Cómo esperaría yo que ese paseo  
cambiaría totalmente mi vida!  
El niño pasaría a un ser maduro  
a base de soledad y melancolía…

Estaba yo embargado por la ira  
contra los amantes del dinero,  
temblaba… ¡como semejante injusticia  
hecha con tanto odio y desprecio  
desestabilizó con fuerza mi familia!  
sinceramente, no lo entiendo,  
aunque yo era muy pequeño  
para entender de deudas y despedidas…

Así pues, corrí a mi sitio secreto,  
en el bosque, bajo una encina,  
mirando las hojas caer… hallaba consuelo,  
y en esto se hizo noche tardía…  
De pronto¡unos puntos brillantes aparecieron!  
Justo delante, delante mía.

Yo me paralicé, ellos sonrieron  
y yo, al ver su clara alegría  
me vi embargado por el miedo  
y mientras con desesperación corría  
oí un aullido desde el cielo…  
¡Y de él cayó el infierno!  
¡Un hombre lobo, sediento de vida,  
me mordió y sentí que me moría!

Medio desmayado al suelo caía  
y todo se volvió frío como el hielo…  
Pero una luz iluminó la pesadilla:  
una bruja, de la familia amiga,  
espantó al hombre lobo con su varita  
y me llevó a su casa, adentro,  
yo deseando que estuviera durmiendo  
y todo lo pasado fuera de mentira…

Pero me fui del bosque con mucha ira  
y volví desangrado y medio muerto…  
Con el destino de una vida maldita  
y un aullido en mis recuerdos.


	2. Un viaje hacia la vida

**Capítulo 2: "Un viaje hacia la vida"**

Los nervios me embargan  
como si a la guerra fuera,  
aunque quizá es allí donde vaya  
porque no sé lo que me espera.

Hace un mes que recibí una carta,  
para llegar a ser lo que nunca creyera  
que conseguiría, debido a mi falta  
y a las condiciones que me niegan  
el ser un ser como los demás en la magia.

Si, voy a ser un mago, de varita y capa,  
y todo gracias a mi padre y su pelea  
por conseguirme en Hogwarts una plaza…  
Yo haré que sus esfuerzos y entregas  
no sean hechos con esperanza vana.

Dumbledore accedió a que yo aprendiera magia  
mientras yo cumpliera lo que el dijera,  
y aún no nos ha dicho nada de nada,  
¿qué tendré que hacer para que en su escuela  
acepte a un hombre lobo que pudiera  
matar a alguien de forma despiadada?

Así pues, los nervios me embargan  
mientras corro hacia la dura piedra,  
esperando un choque y que la entrada  
fuera sueño como lo que me espera,  
pero al cruzarlo apareció de la nada  
un tren con andén y una cantinela  
de ruidos y gente vestida de capas,  
sombreros de copa y familias enteras,  
despedidas, lloros y últimas miradas  
a los futuros magos de la Tierra.

Y fueron once, once campanadas  
las que con fuerza me despidieran  
de mis padres, y yendo hacia la entrada,  
respiré hondo y cogí con fuerza  
tanto mi alegría, miedo y esperanza,  
como mi vieja y remendada maleta.

Daba igual los peligros que me esperaban,  
daba igual los enemigos que se me opusieran,  
daba igual si la soledad me embargaba,  
daba igual si me intentaba destruir la tristeza,  
¡porque a Hogwarts voy a aprender la magia  
que tanto espere en los años de mi infancia!  
Tiempos de felicidad y oscuridad me acechan…  
En tren voy y en tren vendré, de la misma manera,  
pero no con la misma vida, ni con la misma mirada.


	3. El primer encuentro

**Nota de Autor:** Es un capítulo de transición, por eso es corto, ya que no había necesidad de alargarlo más. Espero transmitir mucho con pocas palabras, pues eso no siempre es necesario ;) ¡Escribidme críticas!

**Capítulo 3: "El primer encuentro"**

Me siento extraño, verdaderamente extraño…  
Dos sentimientos opuestos me embargan por igual:  
la soledad en la que me encuentro  
y la felicidad por volver lo soñado en real.

Camino por el tren, de vagón en vagón mirando,  
veo risas, bromas, llenas de amistad,  
y yo en el frío pasillo, observando  
y buscando un vagón en el que entrar  
pero estoy solo y todos están ocupados  
así que me dirijo hasta el final  
y veo uno, solo, esperando lo esperado  
y me decido a entrar, sin vacilar.

Una vez contemplando el techo, sentado,  
se abrió la puerta y al umbral  
estaban tres chicos riendo sin cesar,  
pero pararon al verme y yo, callado,  
los miré con unos ojos que invitaban a pasar.

Uno se adelantó, me miró asombrado  
y me dijo: "James Potter, Sirius Black  
y el otro… Peter Pettigrew, el pequeñajo".  
Yo les sonreí: "Remus Lupin¿cómo estáis?"

Esa fue la primera vez que nos juntamos los cuatro,  
eramos niños que no sabíamos lo que nos iba a pasar  
pero, juntos, nos llegamos a olvidar del pasado  
y vivimos el presente, con aventuras sin igual,  
uno atrevido, otro ligón y el otro asustado,  
y yo con ellos, dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.


	4. El comienzo de una enemistad

**Nota de Autor:** Este capítulo tampoco es muy largo... pero le he añadido un pequeño toque de humor. ¡No os olvidéis de dejarme reviews eh! Y no temáis, no todos los capítulos serán tan cortos, ni mucho menos ;)

**Capítulo 4: "El comienzo de una enemistad"**

De pronto se oyeron unos gritos  
seguidos de unos tristes llantos.  
"Algo ha pasado" James dijo  
y nos levantamos a averiguarlo.

En el compartimiento de al lado  
una chica lloraba señalando a un niño:  
"¡me ha transformado la cara… en la de un gato!"  
a lo que el chico respondió: "Dijo  
que era fea… ¡y ahora lo es un rato!  
Y empezó a reírse, el muy cretino,  
con la superioridad como único amigo.

Pero Sirius se enfadó tanto  
que le lanzó un hechizo,  
un hechizo que era inventado…  
Pero, al momento, el chico  
estaba volando y chillando,  
saliendo por la puerta con un grito:

"¡Ésta me la pagaréis muy caro!  
¡Como Severus Snape me llamo  
que acabaréis de un hechizo mío  
peor de lo que me habéis dejado!"

Fue el comienzo de una enemistad  
que nos acabaría costando caro…  
Pero en ese momento, reímos sin cesar  
provocando más vergüenza al escarmentado…  
El cual cumplió su promesa sin vacilar  
en un futuro… no muy lejano.


	5. De cuando vi Hogwarts… y lo que sentí

**Nota de Autor:** Mi objetivo en este fanfic es que los capítulos sean distintos entre sí… y con eso quiero decir que intento e intentaré que hayan capítulos de aventura, humor, románticos, melancólicos… de todo tipo, ya que la poesía no solo es de uno de ellos, además de que Remus Lupin, como cualquier otro mago, siente todos esos sentimientos. Este es un capítulo que, aunque no muy largo, dice mucho… y sin duda es mi preferido de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfrutéis y… ¡escribidme un review, que no se os olvide!

**Contestación de los Reviews:**

Hermy Evans: ¡Muchas gracias! Me anima el saber que hay personas como tú que les gusta el fanfic y, por tanto, leer poesía. Si, como explico en el nuevo capítulo, mi objetivo es narrar la vida de Remus Lupin con todos sus sentimientos y por tanto con capítulos de todo tipo. Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo como has disfrutado los demás ;)

**Capítulo 5: "De cuando vi Hogwarts… y lo que sentí"**

El tren pitó avisando de su llegada,  
y unos nervios me embargaron con furor,  
asustado, me asomé a la ventana  
y vi un castillo que me inspiraba terror…  
pues una tempestad nos esperaba  
y nos daba la bienvenida al claror  
de una Luna que, sola, me observaba  
y me decía que mirara en mi interior.

En ese momento no entendí sus palabras,  
así que salí con la maleta a la estación  
y me monté con mis amigos en unas barcas,  
a la espera de lo que iba a ver en su interior.

El agua del lago la madera de la barca acariciaba  
y lo único que oía era, salvo el viento, su rumor,  
alcé la vista y vi las estrellas, que me miraban  
y me decían que no debía temer mi nueva casa,  
pero entonces fue cuando una silueta me sorprendió:  
era Hogwarts, que nos saludó saliendo de la nada  
y entonces supe que no debía sentir miedo, sino honor.

Era un castillo imponente, con miles de ventanas  
saliendo de altas torres y tomando un aura del color  
del cielo que tenía a sus gigantes espaldas…  
Si… no me esperaba esto… sin duda me maravilló  
y supe que estaba por primera vez en mi casa,  
que no debía temerle a lo desconocido, no,  
sino sonreírle a esa grande y dura cara  
y decirle: seré feliz ahí dentro, si señor,  
lo cual no había sentido en mis adentros  
desde que me vi envuelto en esta maldición.

Si… aun recuerdo ese sentimiento que me embargó…  
Que me embargó con pasión y felicidad muy cara…  
Al ver el sitio donde sabría lo que era la vida y el amor…  
El sitio que sería mi nueva casa, mi única ilusión…  
El sitio que me lo dio todo… y me dejó sin nada…  
El sitio… el único… que nunca dejaría mi corazón.


	6. La Selección

**Nota de Autor:**

En un principio pensé que el capítulo no valía la pena pero… al leerlo en frío días más tarde le di el visto bueno. No es que tenga un valor muy emotivo… pero es que por ahora no puedo sacarle mucha emoción al asunto¿no? Jaja ¡Espero que os guste! Y no os olvidéis de dejarme algún review/crítica eh ;)

**Contestación de los Reviews:**

Respecto a los Reviews, para los que no lo sepan, al subir un capítulo nuevo no solo me limito a incluir la respuesta de los reviews aquí, sino también los envío por mensaje privado a los que me los mandan. ¡Aquí tenéis vuestra las dos únicas que me habéis escrito!

Hermy Evans: ¡Jaja ya te cuento como mi casi única fiel seguidora de este fanfic eh! Muchas gracias por seguir ahí y perdona por la tardanza ;) es que he estado ocupado escribiendo otras cosas y trabajando en mi web de Harry Potter. Pásate por mis otros fanfics si quieres¿vale? Y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo ;) ¡Besos!

Francesca: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara ;) siento haber tardado tanto, pero ya no volveré a estar tanto tiempo sin escribir sobre Remus¿vale¡Ojala este capítulo te guste más aún¡Besos!

**Capítulo 6: "La Selección"**

Las piernas me temblaban como gelatina,  
mientras cruzaba el Gran Comedor,  
los susurros a ambos lados… delante, la silla,  
y encima el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador,  
que decidiría mi destino, cómo sería mi vida,  
mis amigos, mi casa, mi futuro… y mi familia.

Ahí estaba, esperando atento mi llegada,  
me lo puse lentamente sobre la cabeza,  
el miedo y la angustia me embargaba,  
me senté, oyendo una voz muy vieja,  
que… ¡A GRYFFINDOR IRÁS! Gritaba  
y corrí junto a Sirius, a sentarme en la mesa.

Acabamos los cuatro en la misma casa,  
¿por qué sería que no me extrañaba?  
Ya estábamos destinados desde esa mañana,  
cuando mis ansias de conocer el alba  
dieron fin a la noche que llenaba  
la amistad de mi vida… de mi alma.

La comida de repente apareció,  
comimos juntos hasta reventar,  
y Dumbledore por fin se levantó  
y sonriendo, así, sin más,  
dijo¡A dormir, el curso ya empezó,  
y solo os queda descansar  
para empezar vuestra formación!

Me levanté sonriendo, feliz,  
pues encontré al fin mi lugar,  
¡aprendería con un único fin!:  
dar la talla, y acabar  
haciendo a mis padres sentir  
un orgullo sin igual!

Sin embargo, cuando iba a cruzar  
la puerta con James y los demás chicos,  
una mano en mis hombros se fue a posar  
y una voz de origen conocido,  
me dijo: "ven a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar  
de tu condición, tu cometido,  
tus obligaciones y de todo en general.  
No pasará nada si haces lo que te pido,  
pero no temas, soy tu director y tu amigo  
y no permitiré que tengas la menor dificultad."  
"Gracias, profesor" le dije, compungido,  
"nunca nadie me hizo algo así… jamás".


	7. La Transformación

**Nota de Autor:**

Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi buen amigo Remus Lupin. El título lo dice todo ;) Algunos os quejabais de que los capítulos eran demasiado cortos así que aquí tenéis uno un poco más largo. ¡No temáis! Los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos conforme vayan avanzando ;) ¡y no os olvidéis de dejarme un review!

**Contestación de los Reviews:**

Hermy Evans: ¡Y aquí tenemos una de mis dos mejores (y únicas) "revieweras"! jaja si, a mí también me gusta mucho Lupin pero al contrario que tú, yo NO lo amo jaja Pues eso, que me alegro mucho de que te guste y espero que notes y te gusten más aún los cambios del fanfic en este capítulo en cuestión. Y respecto a que lo continúe… ¡no temas! Aun quedan muuuchos capítulos por escribir xD ¡Gracias de nuevo y espero seguir viendo tus reviews!

Francesca: ¡Y aquí tenemos a la otra de mis dos mejores (y únicas) "revieweras"! jaja pues qué decirte… que me encanta que te encante jaja y te digo lo mismo que a Hermy Evans¡gracias de nuevo y espero seguir viendo tus reviews!

**Capítulo 7: "La Transformación"**

Ya llevaba tres semanas en el castillo,  
y llegó el momento que más temía,  
Hagrid, a mi lado, pegaba un silbido  
y su perro Fang aparecía enseguida.

"No te preocupes, no pasará nada"  
decía Hagrid con una sonrisa,  
pero yo, nervioso, temblaba  
y miraba al castillo con envidia.

"Ojalá no tuviera que pasar por esto"  
pensaba, y Hagrid me miró con tristeza.  
"Eres así, no puedes cambiar eso,  
asimílalo y demuestra tu grandeza".

"¿Pero y si, sin querer, a alguien contagio?"  
le preguntaba preocupado y abatido.  
"¡No podría vivir si sucediera algo  
y dañara a alguno de mis amigos!".

"No puedes hacer nada por remediarlo,  
Dumbledore te ha dado esta oportunidad,  
no la dejes escapar, ya nos encargamos  
nosotros de eliminar esa posibilidad".

Le sonreí con agradecimiento:  
"gracias, pero… ¿cómo se hará?".  
"¿Ves ese árbol que se está moviendo?  
En sus raíces un camino encontrarás".

"¿Hacia Hogsmeade, el pueblo?"  
"Bueno… si y no… más o menos,  
si lo sigues a una mansión llegarás  
y ahí no habrá peligro, espero,  
de que contagies a nadie más".

Lo miré con duda en mis pupilas,  
pero confié en que tuviera razón,  
así que me acompañó hasta la salida  
de ese oscuro túnel y me dejó.

La soledad embargó mi corazón,  
entre las rejas de las ventanas  
podía ver cómo se ponía el Sol,  
llevándose mis miedos y esperanzas.

Mi respiración se aceleraba  
y empezó a temblarme el cuerpo,  
con las manos me toqué la cara  
y pegué un salto al sentir los pelos.

Comenzó la ya conocida transformación,  
los brazos y las piernas se estiraron,  
la boca se tornó en hocico y el dolor  
me traspasó como mil cuchillos afilados.

Me arrodillé, mi conciencia me abandonaba  
y en un último esfuerzo, utilizando la razón,  
alcé la cabeza a esa vieja y enrejada ventana  
y brillante como ella sola, la Luna me miró.

Un aullido cruzó el bosque y el pueblo,  
un aullido de dolor, miedo y frustración,  
los niños temblaron de puro miedo  
y yo me abandoné al lobo de mi interior.


End file.
